With the development of display technologies, display apparatuses, such mobile phones, computers and the like are more and more widely applied. Currently, the display apparatuses have a large visual angle. When a user uses the display apparatus, information displayed on the display apparatus is visible by others, so the rick of user information leakage is high.
In the related art, the risk of user information leakage is reduced by reducing the visual angle of the display apparatus. Exemplarily, a layer of privacy film may be disposed in the display apparatus. The privacy film is used to absorb a portion of light emitted from the light emitting module of the display apparatus, and thus the visual angle of the display apparatus reduces.